El Lado Humano de Optimus Prime Capítulo 2
by Licantropa
Summary: En esta parte nuestros dos amigos Tessa y Optimus siguen su camino, pero las cosas se van complicando mientras siguen forjando su amistad poco a poco.


**Capítulo 2**

Tras aquella noche hablando sobre las experiencias de cada uno se abrió un vínculo especial entre ambos. Tessa había empezado a conocer un poquito más a Optimus y él a ella. Las ganas de dormir se le habían quitado, se sentía a gusto hablando con aquella máquina y eso la incomodaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Cuando el sol asomó por el horizonte, supieron que era el momento de irse puesto que ya les estarían esperando y así fue. Nada más llegar a la caseta abandonada donde descansaban su padre y su novio pudo divisar sus dos figuras en la lejanía.

El padre de Tessa se pasó la mano por la cabellera incómodo y a la vez aliviado porque veía aparecer al camión a lo lejos.

– ¿Se puede saber dónde estabais? –Habló algo furioso

Tessa bajó del vehículo y de inmediato este cobró la forma del gran Optimus en poco menos de unos segundos.

–Tranquilo papá, ya estoy aquí –La chica se esforzó por no poner los ojos en blanco, a veces su padre le agobiaba demasiado con su excesivo instinto protector.

– ¡Creía que os había pasado algo!

–Fue idea mía ir a dar una vuelta cerca de las montañas, Cade –Intervino Optimus para tranquilizarle. –En ningún momento tu hija corrió peligro

– ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo? –Se giró hacia Tessa con mirada acusadora

–No podía dormir, eso es todo ¿Se ha acabado ya el interrogatorio?

–No podéis iros por ahí como si nada y más aún cuando nos están persiguiendo –Cade agitó los brazos para dar más viveza a la situación, después se dirigió hacia Optimus –Si quieres dar paseos nocturnos no te lo impediré, estás en tu derecho, pero mi hija se quedará donde yo pueda protegerla. Te persiguen –Le señaló a ella –Nos persiguen a todos, que esté a tu lado si te atrapan solo la pondrá en peligro

–Por dios papá, ¿Te estás oyendo? Es un Robot de diez metros –Sonrió de forma irónica –No existe ser en la tierra en el que pueda estar más segura que a su lado

Si el gran robot hubiera podido sonreír, lo habría hecho, ante las palabras de la chica. Pero sabía que la situación no era la adecuada, asique simplemente movió la cabeza hacia un lado, disimulando su gesto.

–Deberíamos irnos – Se atrevió a intervenir Optimus –No deberíamos permanecer más de seis horas en un mismo lugar si no queremos que nos encuentren

Sin esperar la respuesta de los demás, volvió a transformarse de nuevo en un camión, y Tessa fue la primera en subir, ante la mirada extrañada de su padre y de su novio que no comprendían nada. De la noche a la mañana su negatividad hacia Optimus se había transformado en un curioso interés que no entendían.

Durante el día viajaron por aquella desierta carretera, era un largo camino hasta la siguiente parada, una antigua fábrica abandonada. Se habían tenido que esconder allí al ver helicópteros del gobierno sobrevolando los cielos. Pero por suerte habían recorrido una gran distancia y los que les perseguían no les alcanzarían por el momento.

Tras revisar de arriba abajo aquella fábrica, encontraron el antiguo despacho de quien quiera que fuera el jefe. Un sillón verde desgastado por los mordiscos de las ratas y una mesa de madera cubierta de polvo. Cade fue el primero en sentarse en él para luego apoyar los pies sobre la mesa y descansar, el novio de Tessa, Shane, se limitó a hacer un par de bromas sobre la estancia y que no pensaba dormir encima de una mesa de despacho. Estaban demasiado ocupados intentando quedar mejor que el otro con sus respuestas que no se habían percatado de que Tessa había abandonado la sala para bajar las escaleras y dirigirse hacia Optimus. Era tan grande que no podía subir a la segunda planta sin destrozarlo todo, asique se había quedado en la primera planta.

Antes de decirle nada, se quedó observando su figura en la sombra, aunque no supo que el gigante ya sabía que ella ya estaba allí hasta que habló.

–Deberías hacer caso a tu padre y permanecer a su lado –Su voz metalizada recorrió la estancia, aunque había usado el tono más bajo que podía vocalizar no pudo evitar que sonase intensa

–Siempre es así, aburre un poco –La chica caminó entre la oscuridad hacia él, donde una vez a su lado se sentó en el frío suelo de cemento –Además, técnicamente estamos debajo de él, no he abandonado ningún lugar

El gigante soltó una leve risa mientras agitaba sus hombros de una forma descontrolada al oír las palabras de la joven. La habría ordenado irse de inmediato, regresar donde su padre, sino fuera porque le agradaba su compañía desde la última noche. Y aunque solo era una cuestión de principios para no faltar a su palabra él sabía que no había ser en la tierra que la pudiera proteger mejor que él, allí estaba segura.

Por primera vez durante su completa estancia en La Tierra había antepuesto la orden, el deseo de un ser humano a su conveniencia. Y era que quería conversar con la chica.

– ¿En qué piensas? –La voz de Tessa hizo que esta misma le arrastrara de sus pensamientos, tardó un tiempo en contestar pero al final lo hizo

–En cómo resolver esto sin que haya muertes innecesarias

La chica no pudo evitar recordar a su compañero calcinado ante aquel gigante gris y una punzada se removió en su interior. Seguramente no habría sido la primera víctima en aquella persecución, pero no la gustaría que su padre o Shane estuvieran en las siguientes.

–Yo confío en ti

Optimus la miró con atención, había oído aquellas palabras de su gente en innumerables ocasiones, siempre las decían cuando la situación estaba perdida, le daba el último empujón. Todo aquello no estaba perdido del todo, muchos habían muerto a manos de los humanos, era cierto pero la guerra aún no había empezado.

Apretó el puño sin darse cuenta al recordar aquel día en que comenzaron a masacrarles sin motivo, después de todo lo que les habían ayudado. Sabía muy bien que la gente que estaba mucho tiempo en el poder se corrompía fácil, se malograba, sin embargo los humanos de clase más humilde tenían esos sentimientos intactos y ahora era en quienes podía confiar.

Que Cade hubiera dado con él había sido un golpe de suerte, o simplemente el destino.

–Confiar en mí no os pondrá a salvo, pero saben que me habéis ayudado y si os vais ahora os matarán, por eso debéis permanecer a mi lado. Pero las probabilidades de salir heridos son las mismas que dejándoos por vuestra cuenta

–Después de esto mis compañeras de clase me van a tomar por una friki, o algo parecido –Tessa rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y sonrió. Había pasado por alto el comentario de muerte de Optimus, tal vez porque su cerebro se alegrara de estar viviendo aquella aventura y la parte de riesgo la pasaba por alto. Hace nada su vida era normal, salía de fiesta con sus amigas y su novio, de vez en cuando hacía competiciones ilegales. Pero lo que era al fin y al cabo la vida de un adolescente normal.

– ¿Friki? –Se extrañó Optimus –Desconozco esa palabra

–Oh, –Le miró con curiosidad –Es una persona que se obsesiona por un tema en concreto, vosotros los… ¿Transformers? Teníais otro nombre si no recuerdo mal

–Autobots

–Eso, Auuutobots –Lo repitió vocalizando mucho, como si fuera la palabra más rara que hubiese pronunciado nunca, aunque en realidad tenía un sentido muy lógico de la unión de dos palabras –Vosotros tenéis millones de seguidores ahí fuera, siguiendo todos los temas del gobierno en los que habéis ayudado, no es que esté bastante informada –Le quitó importancia de encima de inmediato, ya que para nada quería clasificarse en la categoría de aquellos frikis que investigaban en el asunto día tras día. –Pero tenía un compañero de clase que hablaba mucho de vosotros, nunca le presté mucha atención. Creía que divagaba y la mayoría se lo inventaba pero ahora –Dobló el cuello mara mirar hacia arriba. –Empiezo a arrepentirme de no haberlo hecho

– ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

–Se llama Maik y no es mi amigo, solo un… compañero –Tessa recordó al chico, siempre marginado por hablar de los temas de los que hablaba, pero feliz al fin y al cabo en su mundo. Con sus auriculares y aparatos electrónicos yendo por todas partes. Absorto en cada noticia nueva.

–Ese chico del que hablas ¿Qué tan bueno es metiéndose en las bases de datos de tu gobierno?

–No lo sé. Supongo que… Tiene algo de experiencia, al menos los temas de los que hablaba en clase no habían sido publicados oficialmente –Se encogió de hombros y soltó una sonrisa nerviosa

Optimus la miró pensativo, después acercó una de sus grandes manos de metal hacia ella para que subiera y Tessa lo hizo de inmediato. Al dar el primer paso casi se resbaló pero consiguió salvarse agarrándose con firmeza al pulgar. El gigante llevó la palma de su mano a pocos centímetros de su cara y la puso ladeada para que la chica se sentara en uno de sus dedos y así ambos estuvieron cara a cara.

–Maik podría meterse en la base de datos y averiguar a quién más de mi gente está decidiendo matar tu gobierno o tal vez con inutilizar su sistema bastaría

Tessa observó la cara gigante de Optimus, casi igual como la de la estatua de la libertad, pero a pesar de que su boca se movía mientras hablaba emitiendo sonido no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos azules. La resultaba fascinante como una simple luz, algo metálico pudiera procesar su imagen tan real como ella le veía y ser consciente de ello. También se dio cuenta de otra cosa, y era que al hablar, su boca no emitía ninguna corriente de viento que la zarandease el pelo. Un humano de esas dimensiones lo habría hecho pero él no, a pesar de que su chispa vital parecía de fuego pensaba que tal vez alguna sensación de gas la invadiría. Pero no, era como estar frente a un organismo puro, sabio y reluciente.

–Solo saldremos de dudas si se lo pregunto, suponiendo que quiera hacernos el favor.

–Si es tan "Frrriki" de los autobots lo hará

Pronunció de forma extravagante la "r" de la palabra, al igual que ella había hecho con anterioridad con la palabra "autobots" por lo que no pudo evitar reírse y el gigante sintió algo de felicidad al verla haciéndolo. Nunca antes alguien se había reído de algo que había dicho, todos le respetaban demasiado como para hacerlo, y él no era muy gracioso. Pero aquella humana sabía hacerlo de una forma que no pareciera grosero.

–Está bien, se quién puede ayudarnos. Pero necesitamos un teléfono

–Afuera hay un aparato de esos que usáis los humanos para llamar –Indicó Optimus, mientras se incorporaba y salía del lugar.

Tessa se agarró con firmeza a su mano al sentir los vaivenes, pero al poco se acostumbró.

La cabina estaba abandonada, sin electricidad, pero Optimus hizo algo fascinante, tras agacharse, arrancó uno de los cables que la conectaban a la corriente y lo llevó al interior de su chispa vital. Una luz azulada empezó a recorrer el cable con intensidad hasta fundirse en la cabina y al instante la lucecita de arriba que iluminaba los números se encendió.

–¡Genial! –Sonrió Tessa, mientras agarraba el mango y marcaba los números del teléfono de su mejor amiga

–¿Diga?

–Diana soy yo, no digas mi nombre por el teléfono o me encontrarán. Necesito que me ayudes

–S-Si… claro ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

–Ahora no puedo contarte nada, solo necesito un número de teléfono. El de Maik

–¿El friki?

–Sí, ¿Lo tienes?

–¡Claro que no lo tengo! Pero espera que cojo el portátil

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–¿Tú qué crees? Mirarlo en Facebook, tiene el perfil público

–¡Gracias Diana te debo una! –Tessa subió los ojos hacia su amigo y sonrió mientras le enseñaba el pulgar, este asintió agradado ya que sonreír le resultaba difícil debido a sus piezas

–No me debes nada, apunta

–¿Puedes memorizarlo? –Volvió a mirar a Optimus

–¿Yo?

–No, se lo digo a otra persona. Adelante dímelo

Diana comenzó a decirle el número a su amiga mientras que Tessa iba repitiendo en voz alta.

A Optimus no le fue difícil memorizar un par de cifras. Después de darle las gracias por todo colgó de inmediato para volver a marcar las teclas en la cabina.

–Vamos… vamos… –Retorció el cable algo nerviosa y con impaciencia mientras miraba hacia la carretera esperando que no pasara ningún coche

–Yo vigilo. Céntrate en convencer a tu amigo –La convenció Optimus mientras alzaba la vista a lo alto

–Que no es mi amigo… –Repitió ésta en tono cantarín

–¿Si?

–¡Maik! –Jamás habría pensado que se alegraría tanto al oír su voz

–¿Con quién hablo?

–Soy compañera tuya, del instituto. ¿Reconoces mi voz ahora? En cuanto lo hagas no digas mi nombre sino localizarán la llamada

–Se quién eres y voy a colgar. Estoy cansado de la típica broma del gobierno que siempre me gastáis

–¡No! ¡No! ¡No es ninguna broma! ¡Escucha!

–Adi…

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres colgar el teléfono? –La voz de Optimus atravesó la noche y penetró a través de los agujeros del aparato hasta llegar a su interlocutor. Que se quedó de piedra tras haberla reconocido.

–E-se… E-se es….

–¡No digas su nombre! Necesitamos tu ayuda

–P-pero qué haces tú c-con… él

–Si salimos vivos de esta te lo contaré algún día ahora necesitamos que nos hagas un favor

Tras hablar con Maik sobre lo que tenía que hacer todo parecía tarea sencilla. Él era un buen informático, pero aún demasiado joven y sin unos buenos pilares por lo que intentaría ayudar lo máximo que pudiera. También tenía contactos que sabían incluso más que él y podían acceder a las bases de datos. ¿Cómo no ayudar si el gran Optimus y sus autobots estaban en peligro?

–Querrá conocerte, después de que pase todo esto –Le informó Tessa, algo sonrojada. Se sentía pequeña e insignificante a su lado, aunque el calor de la bombilla de la cabina también había influido en el rubor de sus mejillas

–No le privaré de ese gusto

–Crucemos los dedos para que todo salga bien –Su índice se entrelazó con el dedo corazón mientras el gran gigante la miraba e intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero su componentes no tenían nada tan elástico que le permitiera hacer aquello que acababa de hacer –No te preocupes –Sonrió al ver que no podía –Ya lo hago yo por los dos

 **En alguna oficina del gobierno...**

– ¿Diga?

–Señor, me acaban de informar de que acaban de encontrar un patrón de voz, similar al del prófugo autobot Optimus Prime en una cabina inutilizada a las afueras de Nueva York. Las coordenadas son; uno cinco cuatro…

Continuará


End file.
